Journeybook
by IchiNiSanYon
Summary: Sketchbook kesayangan MC hilang dan inilah awal dari semua kesialan yang bertubi tubi menimpanya. Masalahnya dalam buku itu tertulis bahwa ia akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan si penemu asal buku itu dikembalikan padanya. Kini MC harus membayar apa yang ia tulis karena si penemu adalah 6 siswa paling dipuja seantero sekolah. MC, Jaehee dan Rika adalah BFF disini UPDATE CHAPTER 2
1. Prolog

**Fic gaje lagi, padahal Last Player aja belum dilanjut. Maaf ya hp Insy rusak dan mysme ku belum tamat ku mainin jadi ga bisa lanjut dulu. Baca saja fic penebus dosa ku ini dulu T_T *Sembah sujud minta ampun**

 **Diclaimer: Cheritz**

 **Warning: Typo, imajinasi berlebih, OOC, alur mainstream.**

 **Genre: Drama, Frienship, dan mungkin Romance kedepannya**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dear diary, 14 Maret 2016._

 _Yah ini lah dia hari yang paling tidak kutunggu. Dari sekian banyak hari di antara baris dan kolom kalender mungkin hari ini adalah hari paling tidak kutunggu seumur hidupku-selain hari kiamat mungkin, jika hari kiamat tertulis di kalender. Seperti yang sudah kutulis sejak beberapa hari lalu bahwa salah satu sekolah super elit seantero Korea Selatan telah mengundangku untuk jadi murid kehormatan mereka. Kukira undangan itu hanya berupa sebuah kunjungan singkat kedalamnya tapi nyatanya, AKU SALAH BESAR. Aku lolos seleksi sebagai murid kehormatan artinya aku akan bersekolah disana secara gratis dengan beasiswa tentunya. Senang? Tidak! Kalian salah. Percayalah sekolah itu berisi para calon pewaris dari ribuan pemimpin perusahaan dan pemegang saham disektor bisnis lokal dan internasional. Terbayang bagaimana glamornya kehidupan mereka bukan? Dan aku Kim Haera, seorang rakyat jelata lusuh nan kampungan tiba tiba hadir diantara mereka. Tidak kah ini nampak seperti kelereng kualitas terburuk yang tiba tiba dilempar masuk ke ember berisi zamrud, intan dan permata?_

 _Aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana hari pertamaku disana. Mungkin saat baru masuk kelas saja mereka akan menyorakiku sambil melempar kertas dan sampah._

 _Meski begitu aku sudah memikirkan sisi positif dari hal ini. Pertama ayah dan ibu tidak akan terbebani dengan biaya sekolahku dan artinya adik adikku memiliki masa depan yang lebih cerah karena pengalihan dana tersebut. Kedua reputasi sekolah yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi sudah pasti bisa membuatku dilirik universitas ternama. Ketiga, karena sekolah berbasis asrama kukira ini bagus untuk menjadikanku lebih mandiri. Keempat, jujur aku tidak suka juga dengan sekolah ku yang sekarang. Karena itu sekolah khusus perempuan, senioritas dan tindas mendas begitu sering disana. Aku memang bukan korban penindasan itu. Tapi paling tidak aku pasti risih dengan hal semacam itu. Jadilah pindah ke sekolah ini mungkin saja jalan yang lebih baik-itu pun bila aku tidak jadi korban penindasan disini._

 _Baiklah ibu sudah memanggil, koper ku juga sudah siap. Aku berangkat sekarang sambil berharap tuhan bersedia mengabulkan semua doaku tadi malam. Semangat Haera! Demi keluarga dan masa depan cerah!_

 **-oooOooo-**

Sudah 15 menit aku menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang megah C&R Internasional High School. Dan sampai sekarang masih belum ada tanda tanda bahwa dia akan muncul. Arlojiku menunjukan pukul 07.35. Huh kuharap Nyonya Yoon segera datang, cuaca agak mendung dan dingin sekali diluar sini. Sesuai perjanjian yang sudah ku tanda tangani, seseorang akan mengantarku berkeliling di hari pertama aku masuk dan tempat janjiannya adalah disini. Sebenarnya beberapa petugas keamanan disini sudah memaksaku masuk dari tadi tapi aku bersikukuh ingin menunggu Nyonya Yoon digerbang. Toh bila aku masuk pun aku harus kemana kan tidak tau juga.

Aku mulai melihat titik terang penantianku. Kini dari jauh kulihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan sebuah kacamata yang membingkai kedua matanya berjalan cepat mendekat kemari. Aku pun akhirnya masuk untuk ikut mendekati sosok wanita itu. Ya tuhan jalan setapak yang membelah lapangan berumput dari gerbang menuju gedung terdekat saja berjarak 15 meter, dengan lebar 3 meter dan barisan pohon bunga cantik ditepian nya. Ini baru bagian depan, aku bahkan belum sampai lapangan parkirnya. Kuseret koper ku yang cukup berat ini secepat mungkin, aku sudah membuang banyak waktu sejak tadi pagi, ditambah beliau juga terlambat saat ini. Begitu aku sampai dihadapannya aku segera memberi hormat.

"Selamat pagi, apa anda Nyonya Yoon?" tanya ku sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Kau pasti Haera, wah cantiknya. Ayo ikut aku kedalam." ajaknya padaku. Aku pun langsung mengekorinya.

"Selamat datang di sekolah barumu. Kuharap kau bisa betah disini." Ucapnya padaku.

"Iya aku akan mencoba beradaptasi sebisa mungkin." sahutku.

"Banyak dari murid kehormatan yang keluar setelah beberapa bulan bersekolah disini, ku harap itu tidak terjadi padamu. Kuncinya untuk tahan disini sebenarnya hanya satu. Yaitu..." kata katanya tergantung.

"Kuat mental?" sambungku setengah bertanya.

"Hahaha iya kau benar." ia tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepalaku. Aku hanya memasang senyum diwajah. Senyum palsu tentunya. Kalian dengar kan? Setelah beberapa bulan! Berilah aku kekuatan ya tuhan.

"Ah Haera aku minta maaf karena tadi terlambat, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling keseluruh tempat tapi karena keterlambatanku tadi aku hanya bisa mengajakmu berkeliling gedung utama. Nah ini petanya." Ia merangkulku sambil memberikan secarik kertas berisi keterangan lokasi lokasi disini.

"Terima kasih." balasku padanya.

 **-ooOoo-**

"Rikaa!" Teriak salah seorang gadis dari salah satu balik pintu pintu asrama putri.

"Rikaaa!" Yang dipanggil masih tidak menyahut.

"Ya tuhan, anak ini." geram. Itulah yang dirasakan gadis cantik berambut coklat panjang ini. Saat ini ia sudah rapih dengan seragamnya, mungkin minus rambut basahnya saja yang masih berantakan. Mendapati teman sekamarnya yang bernama Rika tadi, masih nikmat tidur saat matahari sudah tinggi begini tentu saja ia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Rika bangun cepatlah mandi!" Ucap gadis itu lagi sambil menggerak gerakan tubuh temannya yang terbujur tak sadarkan diri.

"Rikaaaa! Kebakaran! Selamatkan dirimu!" Jeritnya tepat di telinga Rika.

Seketika kedua mata Rika terbuka.

"Kebakaran! Kebarakan! Jaehee cepat keluar! Kamar kita terbakar!" Teriak Rika sambil menyeret Jaehee ke pintu.

"Hei Rika jangan menyeret nyeretku begini. Tidak ada kebakaran." ucap Jaehee sambil mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Rika.

"Apa?" Tanya Rika mencoba mencerna ucapan Jaehee.

"Aku bohong." jelas Jaehee.

"Rrrr... Jaeheee!" kali ini giliran Rika yang berteriak geram sementara Jaehee hanya tertawa puas.

"Awas kau ya!" Rika segera berlari kearah kasurnya dan melempari Jaehee dengan bantal, guling, boneka dan sebagainya. Tapi bukan hal sulit bagi Jaehee untuk menghindarinya.

"Hm Rika kau benar benar payah dalam membidik." cibir Jaehee saat amunisi terakhir Rika telah habis.

"Izinkan aku mengajarkan padamu cara membidik yang benar." Jaehee tersenyum menyerengai licik.

"Tidak Jaehee jangan! Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lupakan saja! Jangan lempar guling itu! Jangan!" Rika seketika panik begitu Jaehee mengambil salah satu barang yang ia lempar tadi.

"Jaehee jangan!"

"Hyaaaaa..."

*Tok tok tok

"Tunggu. Perasaanku saja atau memang ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar kita?" tanya Rika.

"Jangan coba mengada ngada hanya untuk kabur."

"Tidak! Aku serius! Dengarlah!"

*Tok tok tok

"Em.. Rika sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Jaehee mendadak beku.

"14 Mar- Ya tuhan hari ini murid kehormatan datang!" Jerit Rika panik.

*Tok tok tok

"Kau tahan dia dipintu. Biar kurapihkan kamar secepat yang ku bisa." Jaehee langsung memunguti barang barang yang berserakan sementara Rika berlari kedepan pintu.

 _ **Tok tok-**_

 _ **Klek**_

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Haera dan Nyonya Yoon begitu Rika membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Pagi Nyonya Yoon. Pagi murid kehormatan." balas Rika masih dengan piyamanya, rambut berantakannya dan muka bantalnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali dibukanya?" tanya Nyonya Yoon.

"Ah kami lupa menaruh kunci kamarnya." jawab Rika berbohong.

"Hm begitu. Nah Rika ini Kim Haera, murid kehormatan yang akan tinggal sekamar denganmu. Aku titip dia padamu. Tolong bantu dia beradaptasi disini, dan bertemanlah dengan baik." pinta Nyonya Yoon pada Rika.

"Wah Haera ya. Salam kenal aku Rika. Tenang saja Nyonya Yoon aku akan menjaganya, kau tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Rika sambil bersalaman dengan Haera.

"Baiklah. Nikmati harimu disini Haera. Aku pamit dulu." ucap Nyonya Yoon bersiap melangkah pergi

"Terima kasih telah mengatarku sejauh ini." Haera membungkuk hormat.

"Sudah jadi tugasku." balas Nyonya Yoon seraya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hening. Mereka berdua hanya mengamati berlalunya sosok Nyonya Yoon.

"Ssttt..." Tegur Rika. Haera menoleh kearahnya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Haera gugup. Rika menatapnya penuh selidik dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Kau cantik! Pasti kau akan bertahan lama disini." ucap Rika dengan senyuman lebar.

"Terima kasih." jawab Haera tersipu.

"Jaehee sudah belum?" teriak Rika yang masih di depan pintu ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sebentar." sahut Jaehee.

"Di dalam kenapa?" tanya Haera.

"Bukan apa apa. Tunggu sebentar ya." Rika masih setia di depan pintu menahan Haera masuk.

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu?" tanya Haera lagi.

"Bukannya itu termasuk pertanyaan ya?" Rika balik bertanya.

"Ah iya." Haera tersenyum bodoh.

"Hahaha jangan canggung begitu. Kau mau bertanya apa?" Rika tertawa renyah melihat tingkah Haera.

"Ini mengenai kata katamu barusan. Bisa beri tau aku bagaimana cara bertahan disini?" tanya Haera yang kini mulai bisa santai karena keramahan Rika.

"Hm. Tentu saja, tanpa kau minta juga pasti akan kuberi tau. Tapi nanti ya. Jangan disini." jawab Rika berbisik bisik.

"Rika bawa ia masuk." teriak Jaehee dari dalam kamar.

"Baiklah... Nah Haera ayo masuk. Selamat datang di kamar 217. Kemari biar kubawakan kopermu." Rika mulai mendorong dorong Haera agar masuk sambil menyeret koper Haera.

"Selamat datang di kamar 217. Aku Kang Jaehee. Salam kenal." sapa Jaehee ramah dengan handuk yang masih membungkus kepalanya.

"Aku Kim Haera. Semoga kita bisa akrab." balas Haera.

"Maaf ya tempat kami berantakan. Oh iya tempat tidur, lemari, dan meja belajarmu di tengah silahkan tata barang barangmu. Aku mau bersiap siap dulu. Rika cepat mandi!" Begitu mendengar perintah Jaehee Rika langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Tunggu. Tempatku di tengah?" Haera terheran.

"Iya tentu saja. Kami pikir kau akan merasa terasingkan bila tidur dipinggir jadi kami memberimu tempat di tengah. Kenapa? Kau terganggu ya?" jawab dan tanya Jaehee khawatir.

"..." Haera terdiam sejenak. Ternyata tempat ini tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

"Haera?" panggil Jaehee.

"Ah maaf. Tidak, tentu tidak justru aku berterima kasih. Ku kira kalian tidak akan sebaik ini padaku." sahut Haera tersenyum dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Jika dikamar lain mungkin saja. Tapi tidak dengan di kamar 217. Nyonya Yoon tau itu dan karena itulah ia menempatkanmu di kamar ini." Jaehee yang ikut senang karena nya juga tersenyum sambil memegang bahu Haera.

"Baiklah aku harus bersiap. Jika butuh sesuatu katakan saja. Jangan sungkan." sambung Jaehee yang kini mulai berjalan ke meja riasnya di samping meja belajarnya. Diraihnya Hairdryer yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya itu sambil bersendung kecil.

Haera sendiri langsung mengeluarkan barang barangnya dari koper untuk kemudian di tata di lemari dan meja mejanya. Hari Haera berjalan lancar sepagian itu. Betapa bersyukurnya ia mendapat teman sekamar yang begitu ramah padanya. Sepertinya bersekolah di C&R International Highschool tidak seburuk perkiraannya.

 **Kamar 217-Asrama Putri C &R International Highschool**

 **8.45 am.**

"Jadi begitulah Haera. Sekolah disini tidak seindah kelihatannya. Perlu lebih dari sekedar kekuatan mental untuk bertahan disini. Hiduplah seperti kami maka kau akan bertahan hingga lulus." Ucap Rika.

Mereka bertiga kini tengah duduk melingkari sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'Cara bertahan hidup di sekolah yang keras'. Di dalamnya sudah ada beberapa point yang harus Haera terapkan.

"Hm. Benar. Dan kau tau alasan di adakannya tes murid kehormatan dibeberapa sekolah di Seoul?" tanya Jaehee. Haera menggeleng.

"Karena ada banyak kursi kosong disini. Sekolah mengadakan jalur khusus beasiswa bagi murid murid cerdas setiap awal tahun pelajaran baru. Biasanya akan di ambil 1-5 orang yang memenuhi syarat. Sayangnya setiap akhir tahun hanya sedikit murid kehormatan yang bisa bertahan. Itu sebabnya ada kekosongan kursi yang bisa terisi lagi tiap tahun." jelas Jaehee.

"Teman sekamar kami tahun lalu juga begitu. Ia tidak mau mengikuti aturan aturan ini karena itulah Desember tahun lalu ia pindah." timpal Rika mendukung penjelasan Jaehee.

"Aku mengerti. Akan kucoba sebisa mungkin untuk menerapkan cara cara dari kalian ini. Terima kasih banyak sebelumnya." Ucap Haera tersenyum gembira.

"Huuu... Mari berpelukan. Anggap saja pelukan selamat datang." ajak Rika yang sudah siap dengan pose minta dipeluk. Haera pun memeluknya.

"Jaehee. Ayo Kemari!" ajak Haera. Jaehee tersenyum dan mereka bertiga pun berpelukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Ps:**

 **1\. Aku pilih look Jaehee versi after ending di routenya.**

 **2\. Dari yang ku tau sekolah Korea dan Jepang memulai semester baru awal musim semi, bulan Maret**

 **3\. Haera itu selaku MC ya xv**

 **Ya ampun setelah kubaca ternyata absurd banget ya... Maaf atas seluruh kegajean di fic ini.**

 **Review and Favorite Please.**


	2. Peraturan Pertama

**Disclaimer: Cheritz**

 **Warning: OOC,typo, alur mainstream, pergantian POV semau author**

 **Genre: Drama, Frienship, Romancenya menyusul**

 **Chapter 1: Peraturan pertama**

.

.

.

 **Enjoy**

Aku berjalan mengikuti wali kelas ku, Pak Lee menuju ruang kelas 2-A. Kelas ini adalah kelas yang sama dengan Jaehee dan Rika. Mereka bilang semua murid terpintar berkumpul di kelas A termasuk di dalamnya murid kehormatan. Namun meskipun kami sekelas Pak Lee memintaku masuk bersamanya saat ke kelas nanti agar bisa di kenalkan terlebih dahulu. Langkah ku sampai di depan pintu. Tinggal menunggu aba aba dari Pak Lee untuk masuk ke dalam. Ya ampun aku benar benar gugup. Tapi seperti kata Rika dan Jaehee, **Peraturan ke 2 jangan berjalan dengan kepala menunduk.**

Aba aba dari Pak Lee telah diberikan. Perlahan aku berjalan masuki ruang kelas. Semua mata tertuju padaku. Ku kepal kedua tanganku untuk meminimalisir gemetaran karena gugup. Tenanglah! Sekarang membungkuk hormat dan perkenalkan diri.

"Selamat pagi. Aku Kim Haera dari SMA Khusus Perempuan Seoul Selatan. Salam kenal." ucapku memperkenalkan diri sambil memasang senyum paling manisku. Karena **Peraturan nomor 3 adalah berdandan lah yang cantik dan murah senyum.** Kecantikan adalah alat lain selain emas dan uang untuk bisa di hargai orang lain. Jika tadi pagi rambutku hanya di gerai lurus dengan poni rata yang menutupi dahi kini aku merasa berbeda 180°

Rambutku di kepang fishtail kepinggir kanan. Dengan kepangan semi berantakan serta sebuah bandana warna merah dan sepasang anting kecil. Jaehee yang menatanya. Dan Rika, ia menyapukan sedikit make up tipis kemataku. Aku tampak lebih segar dan cantik. Namun sejujurnya aku kurang suka dengan gaya seperti ini jika bukan karena mereka bilang, kesan pertama itu adalah hal terpenting aku juga malas berdandan seperti ini. 'Saat seantero kelas/sekolah tau bahwa kau cantik, maka saat kau tampil biasa pun mereka tidak akan macam macam' begitu kata Rika. Paling tidak, aku harus tampil cantik selama seminggu/dua minggu kedepan. Baru setelahnya aku bisa bergaya natural.

Selesai aku memperkenalkan diri kelas menjadi riuh. Tak lama Pak Lee meminta mereka tenang. Dan aku dipersilahkan memilih tempat duduk. Ada 2 kursi kosong di belakang kelas. Baris ke dua dan ke empat. Kupilih yang paling dekat dengan Rika dan Jaehee. Baris empat kursi ke 6 paling belakang, dimana Jaehee dan Rika ada dibaris Lima kursi ke 3 dan 4. Aku sampai di kursi itu dan meletakan tasku diatasnya. Tapi belum sempat aku duduk seseorang menyenggol betisku sepatunya.

"Hei minggir kursi itu ada yang punya." ucapnya ketus. Seorang pemuda yang duduk di barisan 5 kursi ke 6 itu menyuruh ku minggir. **Peraturan nomor 7, Jangan langsung menuruti perintah orang orang.**

"Lalu dia sekarang dimana?" tanyaku. Masih dengan posisi berdiri di sebelah meja itu.

"Masih dikamarnya, dia sakit." Balasnya lagi. Seisi kelas memperhatikan kami.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja. Salahnya sendiri tidak datang hari ini. Besok aku akan pindah kursi tenang saja." Aku langsung duduk di kursi itu. Raut kesal tergambar di wajah pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku Biologi kalian." ucap Pak Lee memulai kelas.

Rika dan Jaehee menatapku sambil memberi gestur mulut 'kerja bagus!' mereka juga mengangkat jempol mereka dan bertepuk tangan pelan tanpa suara. Aku tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan gestur mulut 'terima kasih'

Tak lama Jaehee mengambil sesuatu dari mejanya dan melemparkannya ke pemuda yang tadi menegurku.

"Saeran! Jangan macam macam dengannya!" bisik Rika setelah lemparan penghapus dari Jaehee tepat mengenai kepala pemuda itu dan memantul kelantai.

"Tapi itu kursinya Saeyoung!" Balas Saeran ikut berbisik sambil melempar penghapus miliknya ke arah Rika dan Jaehee. Penghapus itu melesat tepat kearah bahu kanan Jaehee. Jaehee memasang raut kesal yang menyeramkan sambil menangkap penghapus itu. Dan Rika membalas lemparan Saeran tadi dengan penghapus yang sama.

"Salah sendiri dia tidak hadir." bisik Rika lagi sambil melempar penghapus itu. Kali ini lemparannya di tangkap oleh kedua tangan pemuda bernama Saeran tadi.

"Tetap saja itu hak nya bodoh." Saeran geram dan melempar lagi penghapusnya tapi kali ini malah melesat ke meja Jaehee dan memantul ke meja Pak Lee.

Saeran, Rika dan Jaehee seketika panik dan mencoba berpura pura membaca buku. Sementara Pak Lee mendelik delik penghapus itu.

"Choi Saeran!" Panggil Pak Lee. Sepertinya penghapus itu ia beri nama.

"Ya pak?" Saeran lekas berdiri.

"Ini penghapusmu kan?" tanya Pak Lee. Saeran mengangguk

"Kenapa kau melemparnya kemeja ku?" tanya Pak Lee lagi.

"I-itu bukan saya Pak." Ia berbohong. Aku hanya mendengarkan percakapan Saeran dan Pak Lee tanpa memperhatikannya. Ya aku lebih baik-berpura pura- membaca buku.

"Apa kau kesal karena Haera menempati kursi Saeyoung?" Pak Lee kembali bertanya kali ini dengan nada lebih tinggi. Aku penasaran dan melirik kearah Pak Lee. Bukan main, wajahnya memang menyeramkan saat marah. Pandanganku pun kualihkan lagi ke buku.

"Tidak pak. Bukan saya yang melemparnya Pak." Saeran kembali berbohong untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Pak Lee terdiam sesaat.

"Haera!" panggilnya padaku. Aku lekas berdiri.

"Iya pak?" kataku.

"Siapa yang melempar penghapus ini?" tanya Pak Lee padaku. Aku sedikit melirik kearah Saeran yang sudah memasang tampang putus asa.

"Saya tidak tau pak. Tapi sebelum penghapus itu terlempar kearah bapak saya tidak melihat Saeran mengeluarkan alat tulis." Yah aku malah ikut berbohong. Karena **Peraturan nomor 10 adalah berkompromilah saat temanmu dalam masalah.**

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua boleh duduk." Pak Lee akhirnya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi.

Aku menoleh kearah Saeran yang menatapku sejak tadi. Karena ekspresi wajahnya sulit diartikan kulemparkan saja senyumku padanya. Tak lama ia segera membuang muka kearah jendela di sebelah kirinya.

-ooOoo-

'Ah apa apaan senyumnya itu? Dan untuk apa pula ia membelaku. Hanya karena wajahnya agak manis ia tersenyum begitu kearahku. Tunggu! Apa? Manis? Dari mananya? Apa apaan otakku ini? Hah pasti wajahku merah sekarang. Dasar Saeyoung bodoh harusnya kau masuk hari ini.' aneka pikiran berkecambuk di otak Saeran. Pemuda yang baru saja mendapat senyuman maut Haera itu kini sukses dibuat salah tingkah sambil sesekali melirik lagi kearah Haera yang duduk di sebelah kanannya dan bukannya memperhatikan Pak Lee yang sedang menjelaskan materi.

"Ehem.. Tuan Choi Saeran!" tegur Pak Lee padanya.

"Iya pak." sahut Saeran setengah terkejut.

"Perhatikan!" perintah Pak Lee agak ketus padanya. Saeran menurut.

Waktu berjalan cepat. Tak terasa jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Ini pertanda waktunya makan siang. Begitu Pak Lee keluar Haera langsung berlari kearah Rika dan Jaehee yang masih merapihkan buku mereka.

"Mau makan siang bersama?" tanya Haera saat tiba di tempat mereka.

"Hahaha bisa saja kau Haera." Rika tertawa karena tingkah Haera tadi.

"Nah bagaimana aku hari ini?" tanya Haera lagi.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Kim Haera. Kami bangga padamu!" jawab Jaehee senang. Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama lagi.

"Oke sekarang mari ke kantin." Rika langsung menyeret Jaehee dan Haera dengan kedua tangannya menuju ke luar kelas.

Kantin C&R International Highschool terletak di sayap barat lantai pertama gedung utama. Sementara kelas 2-A terletak di lantai 2 sayap timur gedung utama. Cukup jauh memang. Tapi bukan masalah jika kau punya teman yang asik untuk diajak bicara selama perjalanan kesana.

Sapaan demi sapaan terlontar dari bibir murid murid yang mereka bertiga lalui. Sepertinya Jaehee dan Rika cukup terkenal di sekolah ini. Tak lupa beberapa dari mereka pun bertanya soal Haera. Dan tentu saja mereka dengan senang hati memberitahunya.

"Hm.. Jaehee, Rika kalian sepertinya sangat terkenal ya?" Haera bertanya saat mereka mulai menuruni tangga.

"Ntah lah, tapi mengingat Jaehee adalah siswi dengan peringkat pertama tahun lalu sekaligus peringkat ke 2 satu angkatan pasti dia terkenal." jawab Rika.

"Dan mengingat Rika adalah si aktif yang mengikuti 12 ekstra kulikuler sekaligus serta berwajah cantik dan berhati lembut. Tentu saja semua orang juga mengenalnya." Jaehee dan Rika saling memuji.

"Tapi tenang saja. Tak lama lagi kau juga akan terkenal dan memiliki ciri khasmu sendiri. Kami saja perlu waktu satu tahun untuk bisa seperti ini. Jadi jangan khawatir atau merasa terasingkan ya?" Rika kini merangkul bahu Haera. Seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia dan Jaehee akan senantiasa mendukung dan membelanya.

"Kurasa besok aku juga sudah mendapatkannya." ucapan Haera tadi terdengar agak suram.

"Benarkah? Apa kira kira ciri khasmu?" tanya Jaehee penasaran.

"Haera si murid kehormatan yang selalu mengekor Rika dan Jaehee serta berlindung dibalik mereka." jawab Haera sambil tersenyum miris. Langkah Jaehee dan Rika terhenti.

"Aku tidak suka Haera yang begini." ucap Rika dengan ekspresi marah yang belum Haera lihat harian ini. Sepertinya Haera salah bicara.

"Haera peraturan nomor 5!" ucap Jaehee mengisyaratkan pada Haera untuk mengingat dan menyebutkan kembali **peraturan nomor 5.**

 **"Dilarang merendahkan diri sendiri dan harus selalu berfikir positif.** " Jawab Haera menunduk sedih, jelas saja ia menyesal.

"Maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya." sambung Haera penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Itu baru Haera yang asli ayo bergegas, dessert hari ini pudding mangga jangan sampai kehabisan!" Rika kembali menarik Jaehee dan Haera dengan kedua tangannya sambil berlari.

-ooOoo-

"Haera kantin ini ramai dan tidak seperti kantin sekolah pada umumnya. Jadi, ikuti bagaimana aku mengambil makanan dan jika ada sesuatu yang salah Rika akan membantu di belakangmu. Tetap di tengah tengah aku dan Rika, paham?" Jaehee menjelaskan hal tersebut tepat sebelum mereka memasuki kantin. Haera membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan pertanda paham.

Mereka bertiga pun berbaris memasuki kantin dan betapa terkejutnya Haera mendapati megahnya arsitektur bergaya modern yang digunakan di kantin ini. Tapi tentu saja dengan tetap terlihat anggung dan tidak kampungan. Mereka bertiga kemudian memasuki barisan siswa yang mengantri untuk mengambil makanan dan setelahnya memilih salah satu dari puluhan kursi panjang disana.

"Disana saja belum ada satu pun murid yang duduk disana." Jaehee memimpin jalan mereka menuju kursi paling jauh diujung kantin. Untung saja tempat ini dipenuhi dengan banyak jendela sehingga tetap terlihat terang meski ada di tempat paling belakang. Jaehee langsung mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan tembok begitupun Rika. Sedangkan Haera, ia duduk di seberang Jaehee dan Rika. Selepas duduk mereka mulai makan dengan khidmat dan tenang.

Selang beberapa menit pasca mereka duduk. Suasana kantin seketika riuh. Para siswi terdengar bersorak sorak mendapati beberapa siswa tampan berjalan memasuki area kantin.

"Kenapa tiba tiba ramai?" tanya Haera melihat sekeliling. Ada begitu banyak siswi yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya sehingga membuat Haera begitu penasaran.

"Kau tau lah, Han Jumin dan yang lainnya." ucap Rika cuek masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Mari lanjutkan makan." timpal Jaehee. Haera menurut sambil sesekali melirik kearah kumpulan siswa tampan yang hendak mengantri makan.

'Jadi itu mereka. Pantas saja semua ramai.' batin Haera setelah melihat beberapa sosok dari mereka.

"Nah Haera. Besok kau ingin gaya rambut seperti apa?" tanya Jaehee menyela aktivitas mengunyah Haera.

"Ponytail." jawab Haera singkat.

"Ah orang ini. Sejak pagi asal ditanya ingin gaya rambut apa pasti jawabnya ponytail." bentak Rika mulai kesal.

"Tapi besok kan ada kelas olahraga, kupikir itu akan cocok untuk aktivitas luar ruangan seperti itu." Haera berusaha menjelaskan sambil sesekali melirik kebelakang Rika.

"Mungkin kau benar tapi tetap saja ponytail itu terlalu simple dan kurang menunjukan sisi feminim seorang gadis." Rika menolak keras argumen Haera barusan.

"Rika, sudah tenang saja. Ponytail kreasiku pasti bisa menunjukan sisi feminim Haera. Biarkan saja ia memilih apa yang ia suka." Jaehee membela Haera dan disambut penuh kegembiraan oleh Haera.

"Baiklah terserah kalian." Rika yang sudah dongkol kini hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Haera.

"Haera dari tadi kau sering sekali melirik kebelakangku. Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Rika heran.

"Salah satu dari mereka terus melihat kemari sejak tadi dan kini ia berjalan kemari." jelas Haera berbisik bisik.

"Siapa?" tanya Jaehee ikut berbisik.

"Temannya Jumin." jawab Haera masih berbisik.

"Yang mana?" tanya Rika berbisik pula.

"Yang berambut putih." bisikan Haera yang terakhir tadi sukses membuat Rika dan Jaehe tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh kebelakang.

"Pasang earphonemu Haera. Jaehee. Formasi perlindungan." Rika mengkomandokan.

Detik berikutnya Rika dan Jaehee berlari kesamping kanan dan samping kiri Haera. Setelah duduk mereka kemudian menarik kembali nampan berisi makanan mereka dan ikut memasang earphone di telinga mereka. Tak lama pemuda berambut putih tadi datang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Duduk di seberang mereka dan memasang senyum menawan yang mampu meluluh kan hati tiap gadis. Baik Haera, Jaehee maupun Rika, semua fokus menyantap makanan mereka sambil mendengar lagu pilihan masing masing.

"Ya tuhan. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat ini. Barisan gadis cantik terhebat seantero sekolah yang tidak pernah mempan oleh pesonaku." pemuda itu dengan narsisnya memuji dirinya sendiri dan tiga orang gadis di depannya.

Ketiga gadis manis itu tak menghiraukan apa yang diucapkannya. Toh mereka bahkan tidak mendengarnya.

"Rikaaa..." panggilnya lembut sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Rika. Rika tidak bergeming. Ia mengunyah makanannya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Jaeheee..." Kali ini gantian Jaehee yang diganggu olehnya. Tapi tetap saja Jaehee tidak bergeming dengan bisikan bisikan setan itu.

"Ah nona yang di tengah ini siapa? Kenapa aku baru melihatmu?" ucapnya pada Haera, dan sama seperti Rika ia mengunyah sambil memejamkan mata agar tidak tergoda oleh salah satu nafsu duniawi ini.

"Selalu saja begini. Kalau Jaehee dan Rika mungkin aku sudah biasa. Tapi diacuhkan nona manis yang satu ini kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit sekali ya?" sambungnya lagi sambil memegang dagu Haera dengan tangan hangatnya.

Haera tersedak kecil, masih berusaha mempertahankan pejaman matanya. Nampaknya sentuhan adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya.

'Aha! Kena kau.' batin pemuda itu senang bukan main.

Haera berusaha setenang mungkin melanjutkan proses makannya. Ia kini mulai mengambil kimchi dengan sumpitnya, namun baru saja ia hendak menggiring sumpit itu kemulutnya, tangan kiri pemuda itu memaksa tangannya berbelok dan memasukan kimichi itu kemulutnya. Sementara tangan kanan pemuda itu melepas earphone di telinga kiri Haera.

"Hm... Aku sadar kimchi disini lezat dan dibuat dari bahan kualitas terbaik. Tapi kenapa yang kumakan ini berbeda ya? Lebih manis dan membuatku ketagihan. Apa karena sumpitnya bekas mulutmu nona?"

 ***Blush***

Kata katanya berhasil membuat satu dari tiga barisan gadis ini tumbang. Belum lagi ia tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya saat bicara tadi, tepat saat Haera membuka matanya karena terkejut kimchinya ditarik menjauh.

"Haera! Tenangkan dirimu Haera. Minum! Minum!" Rika segera yang sadar dengan kondisi Haera mengambil air mineral milik Haera.

"Jadi namamu Haera ya? Aku Ryun Hyu atau panggil saja Zen dari kelas 3-A bisakah aku minta fotomu? Karena kukira hanya membayangkan wajahmu saja tidaklah cukup untuk membuatku tidur nyenyak malam ini." belum sempat Haera menenangkan dirinya serangan kedua sudah dilancarkan lagi.

"Zen!" teriak salah satu dari kumpulan siswa di meja depan yang berambut tosca. Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Ryun Hyu tadi menoleh.

"Cepat kemari dasar cabul!" timpal yang satunya, pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam dan sorot matanya yang dingin.

"Hei siapa yang kau panggil cabul? Dasar gay!" balasnya seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Maaf tidak bisa berlama lama. Besok aku akan menemuimu lagi. Jangan khawatir, jangan gelisah aku janji besok dunia akan jadi milik kita berdua." Ryun Hyu alias Zen, melancarkan serangan terakhirnya dengan menggenggam dan mencuim tangan Haera sambil berpamitan. Seisi kantin menatap mereka sejak tadi, apa dia tidak punya malu?

"Ya ampun hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang saat Zen berjalan kearahnya.

"Bukan apa apa." jawab Zen sambil kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Aku berani jamin ia akan makan dengan lahap setelah ini." sambung Zen penuh percaya diri.

"Kau apakan makanannya?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut merah, rupanya itu Saeran.

"Hanya kupinjam sumpitnya." jawab Zen memulai kembali aktivitas makannya.

"Ya tuhan kita kalah telak. Haera wajahmu merah." ucap Jaehee yang kini hanya bisa mengamati laki laki sialan yang membuat teman barunya menunduk lemas.

Haera masih tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana. Suhu tubuhnya benar benar panas sekarang. Wajahnya juga sangat merah. Tangan kanannya pun membeku, masih menggenggam sumpit miliknya yang tidak mungkin ia gunakan untuk makan lagi sekarang.

"Haera?" panggil Rika khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa apa. Aku sudah kenyang jadi aku akan ke kelas duluan." Haera segera bangkit dengan ekspresi bingung, terkejut, dan semu merah diwajahnya sambil mengembalikan nampannya yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Haera!" panggil Rika lagi. Namun si pemilik nama tidak menghiraukannya.

"Tunggu. Mau kau apakan nampan dan sumpitmu?" salah seorang siswi mengehentikan langkah cepat Haera dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja ku kembalikan." jawab Haera.

"Kemarikan sumpitmu. Ini bawa sumpitku. Kita bertukar" pintanya. Tanpa tanggung tanggung Haera langsung menyerahkannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Haera tunggu!" Rika dan Jaehee mengejar Haera secepat mungkin, tapi tidak berlari tentunya mengingat nampan mereka pun masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Pffttt... Makan dengan lahap katanya? Gadis malang, selera makannya pasti langsung hilang." Yang berambut pirang tadi mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Yoosung!" tegur Zen tidak terima.

"Ia bahkan menukar sumpitnya." timpal yang berambut tosca.

"V! Bukan dia yang menukarnya, tapi gadis disana yang menukarnya." Zen mencoba membela dirinya agar harga dirinya tak jatuh.

"Hyung tidak sopan. Dia siswi kehormatan di kelasku dan baru masuk hari ini. Hari pertama saja sudah begini. Aku berani jamin besok dan seterusnya ia tidak akan ke kantin lagi." Saeran ikut mendukung kata kata yang lainnya.

"Yang benar? Pantas saja wajahnya baru kulihat. Tapi kukira ia harusnya senang dengan kata kataku barusan." Zen terkejut bukan main.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya V.

"Kau tau lah, aku memuji muji nya." jawab Zen yang terlihat sekali sedang berbohong.

"Bohong. Hyung pasti menggodanya habis habisan. Lagi pula gadis mana yang senang bila usahanya untuk tidak tergoda oleh mu berakhir sia sia." masih Saeran, yang memaksakan pendapatnya bahwa Zen salah dalam masalah ini.

"Kau benar. Dia bersama Rika bukan? Sudah pasti hal tadi memalukan baginya." Yang berambut hitam akhirnya angkat suara, tertulis nama Han Jumin di baju seragamnya.

"Huuu.. Hyung jahat sekali. Musuh para wanita." Yoosung mulai menyoraki Zen.

"Ahhh aku memang bodoh!" rutuknya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan silang tangannya diatas meja.

"Hei lihatlah gadis yang tadi menukar sumpit." Jumin berbisik pelan sambil menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan segerombolan gadis yang tengah dihebohkan oleh sebuah sumpit.

"Ya tuhan. Menggelikan." Bisik Saeran sambil menunduk menahan tawa.

"Hyung... Lihat itu sumpit bekas mulutmu. Hahaha" Yoosung rusuh sendiri mengamati gadis gadis itu. Ia sebenarnya ingin melepas tawa kencangnya tapi ia tahan karena tidak mau mempermalukan mereka.

"Aku jadi tidak selera makan. Aku duluan." V yang ikut melihat adegan tadi mengakhiri aktivitas makannya dan berlalu pergi.

"Aku benar benar bodoh!" kini Zen makin menyesali perbuatannya.

"Itulah kenapa lain kali gunakan otakmu sebelum bertindak." Jumin menasehatinya sambil tetap melanjutkan makan.

-ooOoo-

"Haera." Berhasil! Setelah dari tadi meneriakinya sambil mengejar Haera akhirnya Rika berhasil meraih tangannya. Mereka bertiga berdiri tepat di salah satu anak tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Haera kau kenapa?" tanya Jaehee.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku hanya tidak selera. Dan lagi aku pasti tampak bodoh barusan. Padahal kalian sudah memperingatkanku. Maaf ya. Ah memalukan sekali." Haera mencoba menjelaskan.

"Itu bukan salahmu Haera." Jaehee mencoba menenangkannya.

"Si Zen itu mulutnya memang manis sikapnya juga agresif itu sebabnya kewaspadaan kita harus ditingkatkan kalau ada dia." Rika ikut menimpali agar Haera tidak perlu merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah." Haera menyahuti sekenanya.

"Hei jangan lesu begitu. Izinkan aku mendengar peraturan pertama dari mulutmu." Pinta Rika.

"Tapi..." ucapan Haera dipotong.

"Ssttt... Cepat lakukan saja." sela Jaehee. Haera menarik nafas panjang.

" **Peraturan bertahan di C &R International Highschool nomor satu. Dilarang mendekati atau mencari masalah dengan Han Jumin dan teman temannya. Mulai dari Kim Jihyun atau V, Ryun Hyu atau Zen, Choi Saeyoung dan Choi Saeran, Kim Yoosung, serta Han Jumin itu sendiri.**" ucap Haera lantang.

"Kau mengerti sekarang? Kita tidak mencari masalah apapun dengan mereka kan? Jadi kau tidak salah. Sekarang angkat kepalamu dan jadilah Haera si semangat seperti tadi pagi." Kata kata Jaehee barusan sukses membuat otak Haera bekerja normal kembali.

"Siap komandan!" sahut Haera sambil berpose hormat.

"Nah begitu, pulang sekolah nanti ikutlah ke klub memasakku. Kita ganti makan siang kita dengan makanan disana." ajak Rika sambil menarik tangan Haera menuju keatas.

"Oh iya, Haera belum mengikuti klub apapun ya. Ide bagus, untuk referensi bagi Haera ajak saja ia keseluruh klub yang kau ikuti Rika." Usul Jaehee mengekori Rika dan Haera.

"Memang itu rencanaku." Rika tersenyum bangga.

Di bawah tangga tempat Haera, Rika dan Jaehee bicara tadi berdiri sosok tampan yang sedang asik menatap langit mendung. Untung saja kondisi sedang sepi. Jika ramai mungkin beberapa gadis sudah mengerumininya saat ini.

"Jumin Han dan teman temannya ya? Kau tidak pernah berubah." gumamnya.

"V!" teriak Zen yang baru keluar dari kantin.

"Apa?" sahut V masih dibawah tangga.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Zen berjalan mendekati V.

"Hanya mengamati salju yang mulai turun." jawab V. Zen sampai dihadapannya.

"Perutnya pasti masih kosong. Di tengah udara dingin begini pasti rasa laparnya akan sangat terasa." gumam Zen ikut mengamati turunnya salju.

"Siapa? Gadis yang tadi?" tanya V.

"Hm.." Zen berdehem singkat.

"Kalau begitu jangan menganggunya lagi lain kali." nasehat V yang mulai beranjak pergi.

"Aku hanya tidak suka diacuhkan." jawab Zen mulai berjalan mengikuti V.

"Lucu sekali. Kau merasa begitu saat seluruh kantin memperhatikan kita?" V kembali bertanya.

"Kau sendiri juga sadarkan V? Rika dan teman temannya itu berbeda. Itu sebabnya aku merasa diacuhkan bila mereka bahkan tidak melirikku sama sekali."

"Ya dan tebak mulai sekarang mereka mungkin akan memperhatikanmu sambil menatapmu dengan tatapan penuh benci."

"Bagiku itu lebih baik daripada diacuhkan seperti sebelumnya." ucapan Zen tadi sukses membuat V terheran.

-ooOoo-

Hari beranjak malam. Sesuai dengan ketentuan sekolah untuk sarapan dan makan malam mereka dikumpulkan per angkatan di aula kedua. Dengan tiga meja besar yang panjangnya hampir sama dengan panjang aula dan dengan barisan makanan mewah yang tersaji penuh di atasnya. Tampak seperti aula Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Para guru pun memiliki meja mereka sendiri yang memanjang mengikuti lebar aula.

"Haera ayo makan malam." ajak Jaehee pada Haera yang sudah terbujur lemas di kasurnya.

"Tidak mau, aku akan beli roti saja." Haera menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Memangnya kau tau harus beli dimana?" tanya Rika.

"Minimarket di dekat asrama putra. Semua ada dipeta. Tidak perlu khawatir." jelas Haera.

"Tapi kau perlu izin khusus kesana." kata Jaehee masih setia membujuk Haera.

"Sudah dapat. Aku tadi minta izin untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan yang belum ku punya untuk hidup disini." jelas Haera lagi.

"Harga makanan dan barang barang disana mahal Haera. Lebih baik makan di aula." Rika samanya dengan Jaehee.

"Nyonya Yoon sudah memberiku uang saku yang sangat banyak. Tidak perlu khawatir. Mengertilah aku hanya tidak mau melihat wajah mengesalkan dia." kali ini gantian Haera yang membujuk Rika dan Jaehee agar meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah kami mengerti. Kalau begitu hati hati ya, bila terjadi sesuatu hubungi kami, bila keluar jangan lupa kunci kamarnya. Kami berangkat dulu." pamit Rika yang segera disusul kepergian Jaehee.

"Jaga dirimu Haera." ucap Jaehee sambil menutup pintu kamar.

 ***klek**

Hening. Hanya ada suara dari AC yang menemani sepinya malam Haera di kamar 217

"Sekarang hanya ada aku sendiri." gumam Haera sambil menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku benar benar lapar... Sekarang pukul 19.10. Jika ke minimarket lewat pukul 8 malam pasti akan ramai. Baiklah 20 menit lagi aku kesana." sambungnya.

Detik demi detik terus berjalan Haera hanya menikmatinya dengan melamun.

 ***Kkwwrrlll...**

Perutnya sudah bersuara, asam lambungnya sudah naik dan kepalanya sudah pusing.

"Ahhhh aku tidak tahan lagiii... Aku akan pergi sekarang saja." geram karena perutnya yang sudah sangat lapar, Haera akhirnya bangkit dari kasurnya dan segera berlari ke Minimarket.

"Asrama putri ada di gedung C, artinya untuk ke gedung A harus lewat sini. Aishhh... Jauh sekali." berbekal peta ditangannya. Haera mulai berputar putar di area sekolah yang begitu luas.

"Hm... Bangunan ini masih menyatu dengan gedung B kan? Atau gedung A ya?" Haera mulai memutar mutar petanya mencari lokasi tujuannya.

"Tunggu ini... Peta lantai 2 bodohhhh! Aku harusnya membuka peta lantai 1 dulu!" Haera masih berputar putar bagai orang bodoh.

"Ah sudahlah mungkin ini gedungnya." Haera memasuki salah satu gedung yang ia kira gedung A tadi.

Terdapat lift di dekat pintu masuk gedung. Haera kemudian menaiki lift itu untuk sampai ke lantai 2.

 ***Ting**

Pintu lift terbuka dan ia keluar dari sana.

"Minimarket nya ada di lorong ke tiga sebelah kiri... Artinya aku harus berbelok kesini!" Haera mempercepat langkah karena benar benar tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa laparnya. Dan disanalah ia melihat sebuah bangunan menakjubkan karena berisi begitu banyak makanan.

"Yeah! Good job Haera!" ucapnya semangat memuji dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian mendorong pintu kaca minimarket tersebut dan segera memasukiya.

-ooOoo-

"Jaehee apa tidak sebaiknya kita menemani Haera?" tanya Rika sambil melahap makan malam di piringnya.

"Ntahlah aku sedang coba menghubunginya dari tadi tapi tidak dijawab." balas Jaehee sambil menatap cemas kearah ponselnya.

"Percepat makanmu kita akan kembali lebih awal ke kamar." sambung Jaehee yang masih mencoba menelpon Haera.

"Kau juga cepat habiskan makananmu." pinta Rika padanya.

 **Sementara itu Haera...**

'Ya tuhan seperti yang diharapkan dari sekolahnya para konglomerat. Semua makanan disini adalah kualitas terbaik meski berharga selangit. Untung Nyoya Yoon memberi banyak uang jadi aku bisa tenang.' batin Haera sambil mulai memasukan barang ke keranjang belanjanya.

'Aku tidak pernah belanja sebanyak ini sebelumnya... Ya ampun. Apa lagi ya? Roti roti sudah, minuman sudah, permen, perlengkapan wanita, produk kecatikan, ah iya cemilan, kripik kripik kripik...' batin Haera tak henti hentinya mengoceh sambil memutari lorong lorong minimarket. Pada jam jam makan seperti ini minimarket memang agak sepi, hanya beberapa siswa yang memiliki izin dan guru guru menganggur yang datang ke minimarket disaat seperti ini. Tak terkecuali sekarang ini, hanya ada Haera dan seorang siswa yang sedang berbelanja disini. Setidaknya itulah yang Haera sadari mendapati seorang siswa sudah ada di dalam minimarket saat ia masuk tadi.

"Heh? Kenapa rak disana kosong" gumamnya mendapati sebuah rak di lorong cemilan tak berisikan apapun. Ia berjalan menghampiri rak tersebut dan melihat sebungkus kripik kentang tergeletak di lantai dekat rak tersebut.

'Honey Budha Chips? Apa rasanya enak ya sampai raknya kosong begini?' Ia memungut kripik tersebut dan sebuah pertanyaan kini bersarang di kepala Haera.

'Yah tidak ada salahnya mencoba.'

 ***Pluk**

Haera memasukan kripik tersebut ke keranjangnya. Kemudian mulai memilih milih lagi makanan yang akan ia beli.

Setelah beberapa menit mengabiskan waktu untuk memilih barang akhirnya Haera lelah dan memutuskan untuk membayar semuanya ke kasir. Namun betapa terkejutnya dirinya mendapati seorang siswa yang sedang membayar belanjaannya di kasir. Bukan karena wajah pemuda itu yang nampak _ehm-tampan_ dan bukan pula karena setelan pemuda itu yang kelihatan begitu _keren_ , tapi karena BELANJAANNYA. Iya betul. Rupanya dialah tersangka utama pelaku kosongnya salah satu rak kripik di lorong tadi. Ia memborong semua kripik tersebut sampai satu troli penuh. Haera menelan ludah. Betapa menyeramkannya sosok yang satu ini dihadapannya. Puas memandangi pemuda menyeramkan itu, Haera akhirnya ikut mendekatinya ke kasir untuk mengantri. Pemuda tadi menoleh kearah Haera begitu Haera berjalan mendekatinya.

-ooOoo-

Kakiku benar benar pegal menunggu kasir ini membungkusi belanjaanku. Tak henti hentinya ia menarik laci laci di dekatnya untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Maaf kami kehabisan plastik, akan ku ambil dulu di gudang." ucap kasir tersebut sambil pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Sesaat kemudian seorang gadis berjalan kearah ku. Menungguku selesai berbelanja untuk membayar barang barang di keranjangnya. Kulirikan mataku kearah wajahnya. Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu memakai bandana merah di kepalanya. Kuakui itu sangat cocok dengannya, sangat manis. Wajahnya juga mendukung gaya rambutnya, ia benar benar terlihat seperti anak manis yang masih polos, jarang sekali kulihat gadis berpenampilan sepertinya disini. Udara dingin kurasa menjadi alasan baginya untuk mengenakan Coat tebal yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

TUNGGU! APA DIKERANJANGNYA ITU? DEMI TUHAN ITU HONEY BUDHA CHIPS KU! APA DIA MENCURINYA DARI TROLI KU?

"Hei kau!" tegurku padanya.

"Apa?" jawabnya bingung. Astaga suaranya lembut sekali, tapi siapa kira dengan wajah semanis itu, dengan gaya sepolos itu dan dengan suaranya yang selembut itu ia adalah pencuri kripikku yang berharga.

"Dari mana kau dapat kripik itu?" tanyaku dingin.

"Yang mana?" tanyanya balik. Ya ampun apa dia pura pura bodoh?

"Yang kuning itu, Honey Budha Chips." jawabku makin dingin dengan nada tinggi.

"Ah ini. Tergeletak dibawah dekat rak kosong." jawabnya.

"BOHONG! KAU PASTI MENCURINYA DARI TROLI KU!" teriakku refleks sambil menunjuk wajahnya. Ia tersentak kaget. Astaga, apa aku membuatnya takut? Hening beberapa saat. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kemudian aku menurunkan tanganku yang kugunakan untuk menunjuk wajahnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan meletakan keranjangnya dibawah.

"APA KAU BILANG? BERANI BERANINYA KAU MENERIAKIKU PENCURI! MAU KU HAJAR YA?" Ya tuhan bentakan nya benar benar membuatku merinding T_T. Kukira ia yang akan takut oleh ku.

"Bu-bukan... Bukan begituu..." aku mencoba meluruskan maksudku padanya sambil tergagap T_T.

"BEGITU? LANTAS?" Teriaknya lagi padaku. Ya tuhan selamatkan aku dari amukan gadis ini ToT

"A-aku hanya..." aku mencari alasan untuk menenangkan amarahnya.

"Maaf tolong jangan ribut disini." Yeah tepat waktu! Dia kembaliii.. Kasir itu kembali... Terima kasih tuan kasir... Diberkatilah kau. :')

"Ah saya yang harus minta maaf karena telah membuat keributan disini." Ia membungkukan badannya dan meminta maaf. GADIS ITU 180° BERBEDA DARI YANG TADI. Apa dia mengidap identitas disosiatif? Padahal tadi menyeramkan sekali.

"Cepat membungkuk!" bisiknya padaku sambil mendeathglare ku.

"Maafkan kami." ucapku ikut membungkuk bersamanya.

"Ah iya." jawab kasir itu sweatdrop. Dengan muka kikuknya itu ia kembali membungkus kripik kripikku.

Gadis tadi mengambil kembali keranjangnya dibawah, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya kearahku.

"Tunggu aku diluar. Urusan kita belum selesai." bisiknya dengan begitu lembut. Tapi kelembutan disuaranya itu justru membuatku makin takut. Tunggu! Kenapa sikapnya begitu kasar padaku? Apa dia tidak kenal denganku?

"Kau baru pindah kemari ya?" tanyaku padanya, karena aku yakin dia tidak tau siapa aku. Jika ia tau aku yakin ia akan bersujud minta maaf.

"Iya. Aku baru pindah kesini tadi pagi." Bingo!

"Nama dan kelasmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Wajahmu agak asing."

"Oh. Aku Haera, Kim Haera dari kelas 2-A."

"Kenalkan. Aku Choi Saeyoung. Kita selesaikan saja urusan kita di kelas, besok pagi." Kuulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengannya. Rupanya murid kehormatan sudah datang ya.

Ia memasang ekspresi terkejut yang sangat lucu sambil menerima jabat tanganku.

"Aku duluan." Setelah aku memberikan kartu kredit pada kasir dan membawa belanjaanku aku berpamitan dengannya. Ia sama sekali tak berkutik. Haha aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan kehadapannya. Jika ia memasang ekspresi seterkejut itu artinya dia sudah tau siapa aku sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

Yeah akhirnya beres juga chapter 1 ini meski masalahnya belum benar benar keluar. Karena aku masih harus menjabarkan semua tokohnya. Mungkin chapter depan baru masuk ke inti masalahnya ya.

 **Bales review:**

DongbangChangmin: Iya sama sama, makasih juga udah ngesuportku. Untuk kelanjutan Last Player aku minta maaf ya, karena hp ku gaakan beres dalam waktu dekat jadi mungkin akan tetap ku update tapi dengan sedikit modifikasi alur. Untuk sekarang aku baru nyelesain 50% pengetikan tapi ku usahakan dalam 2 mingguan ini bakal update. Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu^^

 **Epilog Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haera terduduk lemas di depan kasir mendapati sosok yang ia ancam dan bentak bentak barusan adalah Choi Saeyoung.

"Padahal bila kuingat ingat wajah Saeran mereka mirip! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali." rutuknya sambil mengacak acak rambutnya.

Kasir yang sedang menghitung belanjaannya menyahuti tingkah Haera. "Nona, kau tau? Yang tadi itu anak perdana mentri Korea Selatan."

"Aku tau, karena itulah aku putus asa sekarang." jawab Haera sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke meja kasir.

"Aku sangat bodoh! Bodoh bodoh bodoh!" Sesal Haera tak henti hentinya. Padahal ini hari pertamanya disini dan ia sudah mencari masalah dengan Choi Saeyoung. Itu artinya peraturan pertama yang paling penting untuk bertahan disini telah ia langgar. Hanya karena sebuah kripik nista.


	3. Si Idiot

**Disclaimer: Cheritz**

 **Warning: OOC,typo, alur mainstream, pergantian POV semau author**

 **Genre: Drama, Frienship, Romancenya menyusul**

 **Chapter 2: Si Idiot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar aku tak henti hentinya menghina diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini? Padahal ini baru hari pertama ku disini. Aku berjalan menunduk sambil terus mengusap usap kepalaku yang pening, sampai akhirnya aku berhenti karena nyaris menyandung sesuatu di depan pintu lift.

"Apa ini?" gumamku mendapati sebuah bola bulu di dekat pintu masuk lift.

Karena penasaran aku pun mencoba untuk menyenggolnya dengan kaki ku, lalu tiba tiba saja ia bergerak.

"Eh?" aku terkejut bukan main. Ternyata bola bulu itu adalah seekor kucing anggora yang sangat cantik. Dengan mata besar berwarna biru dan bulu putihnya yang sangat panjang.

"Siapa yang menaruhnya disini?" ujarku senang sambil menatap sekeliling dan mulai menggendong kucing itu. Aku biasanya tidak terlalu maniak dengan kuncing tapi melihatnya kucing yang satu ini ntah kenapa rasanya berbeda, kucing ini benar benar menggemaskan. Badannya gendut dan wajahnya sangat lucu.

"Astaga. Kenapa bulunya basah begini? Kasian ia pasti kedinginan." ku rogoh saku ku untuk mengambil sapu tangan yang kemudian kugunakan untuk mengeringkan bulu kucing itu. Rasanya miris padahal jika pemiliknya tidak mau merawat kucing ini, berikan saja pada orang lain. Aku yakin setidaknya pasti ada seseorang yang mau memelihara kucing ini di luaran sana, hm aku misalnya. Eits... Tunggu, Tidak bisa! Aku baru ingat sekolah melarang para murid membawa hewan peliharaan. Ah jika pun boleh ku pelihara dan ku bawa kucing ini ke kamar pasti pemiliknya yang asli akan menuduhku sebagai...

"Pencuri! Diam disitu!" aku menoleh ke sumber suara saat sebuah teriakan berhasil mengganggu saat mesraku dengan kucing ini.

Er... Mimpi apa aku tadi malam-_- kenapa pula aku harus bertemu orang ini?

"Maaf tolong perhalus kata katamu aku bukan pencuri." jawabku mencoba untuk bersikap sopan. Malas juga jika aku harus bermasalah dengannya, masalah ku dengan Saeyoung saja belum selesai.

"Begitu? Lalu kalau bukan pencuri kenapa Elizabeth 3rd ada di pelukanmu?" tanyanya dingin. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, masih dengan kondisi aku menggendong kucing tadi.

"Ini. Ambil! Tadi aku melihatnya basah kuyup sambil meringkal di depan pintu lift. Masih bagus aku berniat baik untuk menolongnya dan bukan menendangnya. Kata katamu barusan benar benar tidak pantas." kuberikan kucing itu padanya beserta sapu tanganku yang sudah setengah basah. Kepalaku rasanya mulai beruap sekarang.

"Oh begitu."

BEGITU SAJA?! MANA TERIMA KASIH NYA?! Heuhhh... Orang satu ini!

"Lain kali jaga baik baik kalau kau memang ingin merawatnya." nasehat ku padanya sambil berlalu pergi.

"Tidak perlu berlagak baik begitu."

Hah? Apa dia bilang? Aku tidak salah dengar bukan? BERLAGAK BAIK DIA BILANG?

"Maaf. Maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung. Sambil kembali mendekat kearahnya. Masih dengan sikap sopan yang ku buat buat dan amarah yang ku tahan tahan.

Bukan kah sudah jelas jelas aku yang menolong kucingnya? Dan kini hinaan yang kuterima dari mulutnya?! Arrgghhh... Orang ini pasti sakit mental!

"Jangan pura pura bodoh. Kau melakukannya hanya karena kucing ini milikku kan?" ia mulai mengeringkan lagi bulu kucing itu sambil menggendongnya, menggunakan sapu tanganku.

Wah wah wah. Bukan main rasa percaya diri manusia di hapadanku ini. Pantas saja Rika dan Jaehee melarangku untuk cari masalah dengan dia dan kroni kroninya. Pertama Zen kemudian Saeyoung dan sekarang si Jumin ini.

"13 jam 20 menit 45 detik." ujarku sambil melihat ke arah arloji di tangan kananku.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku baru berada di sekolah ini selama 13 jam 20 menit 57 detik. Dan kau bilang aku menolong kucing ini karena aku tau bahwa kucing ini milik mu? Ayolah tuan, aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa dirimu." jelasku dengan di selingi kebohongan untuk membuatnya percaya. Ya tentu saja, siapa warga sekolah yang tidak mengenal Han Jumin yang agung?

"Pffttt... Pembohong!" ucapnya singkat sambil menahan tawa.

"Pembohong katamu?" tanya ku meminta penjelasan.

" Ya. Itu artinya kau adalah murid kehormatan bukan? Yang saat makan siang tadi di goda oleh Zen? Mana mungkin kau tidak mengenalku. Aku tau Rika dan Jaehee pasti sudah memperingatkan padamu soal aku dan teman temanku kan?"

"..." aku terdiam. DEMI TUHAN TERBUAT DARI APA OTAKNYA INI?! KENAPA IA SADAR BAHKAN DENGAN HAL SEKECIL ITU?!

Ya tuhan berikan aku kesabaran dan kekuatan untuk menghadapi salah satu mahluk ciptaanmu yang begitu menyebalkan ini.

Aku mengepal kedua tanganku dengan sangat kencang dan segera pergi menjauh. Jika saja bukan Jumin... Jika saja bukan anak dari kepsek sekaligus pemilik sekolah ini... Jika saja bukan si ketua OSIS dengan ribuan pengikutnya yang dibutakan oleh kuasanya... Pasti tinjuku sudah dilayangkan ke wajahnya sedari tadi. Aku tidak bisa terus begini, jika meledak disini akan buruk bagi ku nanti. Aku harus segera pergi.

"Kehabisan kata kata? Kau ini sudah mencuri berbohong pula, apa kau tidak punya malu?" ia menghinaku. Aku yang berdiri membeku di depan lift usai menekan tombolnya dipaksa mencerna kata kata sadis itu.

Bagus sekali. MASA BODO SOAL HAN JUMIN ATAU SIAPA PUN ITU! HARGA DIRIKU TIDAK BOLEH DIINJAK INJAK OLEHNYA!

"Kau tau? 15 menit yang aku aku bertemu orang yang sangaaaattttt... Mengesalkan sepertimu. Kurasa ini memang sudah karakter yang tumbuh di diri kalian sejak kecil. Kalian tidak pernah bisa menghargai orang lain. Pasti karena pengaruh lingkungan keluarga yang materialis. Ku peringatkan ya harta dan jabatan seseorang memang penting tapi tanpa sikap yang baik kalian hanya akan berakhir menjadi sampah. Lihat saja apa orang lain akan tetap menghargaimu setelah kau sudah kehilangan harta dan jabatan itu?" Ia perlu di nasehati. Terserah nantinya aku akan di keluarkan atau di bully aku tidak peduli.

"Ah satu lagi. Untuk seseorang yang berpendidikan tinggi mulutmu seperti tidak pernah mengenyam bangku sekolah. Tolong di perbaiki."

 _ **Ting**_

Pintu lift terbuka dan aku segera memasukinya tepat sebelum Jumin sempat membalas kata kataku tadi. Hah rasanya laparku seketika hilang... bukan bukan! Yang hilang bukan rasa laparku tapi selera makanku.

Dalam lift sepi yang hanya berisi aku seorang ini, kupandangi pantulan wajahku diantara cermin cermin yang mengelilingi nyaris seluruh sisi lift. Sesaat aku teringat kata kata Rika, ia bilang aku cantik dan akan bertahan lama disini tapi sepertinya tidak setelah malam ini. Cukup lama aku memandangi pantulan wajahku sampai akhirnya pintu lift terbuka dan mendarat di lantai dasar.

Aku dengan cepat cepat segera berjalan kembali menuju kamarku. Kondisi sekitar masih tetap sepi dan sekilas kulihat Aula makan juga masih ramai. Beberapa siswa ada yang terlihat berjalan dikoridor menuju kamar kamar mereka dan tentu saja karena aku malas berpapasan dengan mereka-karena takut terlibat masalah akibat hal sepele seperti sekedar menyenggol atau tak mau memberi jalan bagi nereka-aku lebih memilih berjalan di pinggir lapangan beraspal yang tidak di lalui siapapun, masih dengan langkah cepatku tentunya.

Kurasakan lapar yang semakin menjadi jadi terus menggerogoti perutku. Karena penasaran akhirnya kubuka plastik belanjaanku tadi.

Honey Buddha Chips

Hanya karena kripik sialan ini aku dituduh pencuri dan bermasalah dengan anak Perdana mentri Korsel. Memangnya apa hebatnya kripik ini sampai sampai aku harus terkena masalah seberat ini. Baiklah tidak ada salahnya kubuka dan kumakan sambil jalan. Meski tidak sehat kurasa ini lebih baik daripada membiarkan lambung ku terus kosong lebih lama.

Akhirnya kucoba membuka kripik itu. Bukan main susah betul bahkan sekali pun telah kucoba untuk membukanya dengan gigiku. Hm, sepertinya aku salah memegangnya baiklah. Ku coba untuk fokus, kupusatkan semua energiku di tangan dan bersiap menariknya sekuat tenaga.

 **BLAARRRR...**

Aku terpaku... Sebisa mungkin kutahan jeritan kesalku saat orang orang yang berlalu lalang mulai menatapku heran. Aku terlalu keras membukanya sampai merusak kemasannya dan semua kripiknya berhamburan keluar.

Kutatap serakan kripik kripik dihadapanku. Aku bukan kesal karena tidak jadi memakannya, tapi karena sekarang kripik itu menjadi sampah yang harus kupunguti satu persatu. Aduh. Malas sekali rasanya jika harus membuang waktuku untuk memunguti benda ini tapi mau tidak mau ya akhirnya kupunguti juga. Benar benar kripik pembawa sial pokoknya seumur hidup aku tidak akan mau memakan atau bahkan menyentuh benda nista ini titik!

Sambil berjongkok dan memunguti kripik itu kurasakan dinginnya malam semakin menusuk tulang. Terumata dinginnya begitu terasa di wajah dan jari jariku. Padahal sudah masuk awal musim semi tapi dinginnya salju masih tersisa juga, mungkin karena tadi pagi langit juga agak mendung. Huh menyebalkan pasti bibirku membiru sekarang.

Derap langkah seseorang terdengar mendekat kearahku dari arah samping. Banyangannya juga terlihat jelas menghalangi pandanganku kearah serakan kripik kripik itu. Merasa perlu melihat siapa pemilik bayangan itu aku pun menoleh kearahnya dan ternyata...

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanya dia dengan ramah.

'Dia' yang kusebut tadi adalah anggota lainnya dari Jumin Han and friends-nama geng yang cupu bukan? Biarlah kan memang cocok dengan mereka- dialah Kim Yoosung.

Aku memalingkan wajahku usai melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum lembut kearahku-tidak sopan rasanya- Tapi sungguh aku malas sekali jika akhirnya harus bermasalah juga dengannya. Lebih baik aku jaga jarak saja.

"Aku baik." jawabku singkat sambil meletakan kripik kripik itu kewadahnya-yang sudah terbelah dua- agar memudahkanku untuk membuangnya secara sekaligus.

Ia ikut berjongkok di dekatku untuk ikut memunguti kripik. Aku menahan tangannya yang mulai mengambil salah satu kripik di dekatnya.

"Tidak perlu menolong. Aku bisa sendiri." ujarku ketus.

"Astaga. Tanganmu dingin sekali. Bibirmu juga biru dan hidungmu tampak merah. Cuaca sedang dingin lebih baik cepat cepat kembali kemarmu." ucapnya penuh nada khawatir. Kenapa... rasanya ia berbeda dari yang lain?

Aku terdiam mendapati jari jari hangatnya bersilangan dengan jari jariku yang dingin. Ia menggenggam tangan! Astaga! Seumur hidupku dia laki laki pertama-selain ayah dan kakak ku- yang menggenggam tanganku seperti ini sambil tersenyum. (Tidak! Kumohon Zen jangan dihitung! Genggamannya berbeda dengan genggaman ini!)

Aku tersadar akan buruknya situasi ini bagi psikologis ku dan segera melepaskan genggamannya. Kuharap wajahku tidak memerah. Aku benar benar grogi. Dengan sigap ku punguti lagi kripik kripik itu tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Aku baru melihatmu disini." ujarnya sambil ikut memunguti lagi.

"Aku baru pindah." jawabku sambil mencoba mengalihkan wajahku sebisa mungkin.

"Hm. Murid kehormatan di kelas A ya?" tanya lagi. Wah aku rupanya cukup terkenal dihari pertamaku.

"Hm..." kujawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah deheman singkat.

"Salam kenal aku. Kim Yoosung dari kelas 2B." ucapnya lagi sambil meletakan beberapa keping kripik itu kewadahnya-yang ada di dekatku.

"Aku Kim Haera. " jawabku pelan. Dia baik, rasanya aku merasa bersalah karena sudah berfikiran buruk tentangnya juga bersikap ketus.

Kami selesai memunguti kripik itu dan aku segera membuangnya. Ia masih berdiri dipinggir lapangan sambil menatap langit. Usai membuangnya aku kembali menghampirinya untuk berterima kasih.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan, terima kasih banyak." ucapku seraya membungkuk.

"Ah iya santai saja." sahutnya ramah. Aku berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih menatap langit.

Kubalikkan badanku untuk menatapnya lagi dan akhirnya aku berjalan kembali kearahnya.

"Maaf sudah bersikap ketus." aku membungkuk lebih rendah karena benar benar merasa bersalah padanya.

"Eh? Kau kembali lagi? Ya ampun tidak perlu. Aku bisa memahami mungkin kau sedang kesal tadi." Ya ampun ia pengertian sekali.

"Sudah segeralah kembali ke kamar. Ku lihat tadi Jaehee dan Rika terburu buru sekali saat makan dan lekas kembali ke kamar." sambungnya. Aku merogoh saku. Ya ampun ponselku masih di kasur. Tunggu! Dia tau aku sekamar dengan Rika dan Jaehee? Hebat sekali... Sama seperti Jumin.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan." aku langsung berlari kembali ke asrama putri-ke kamarku tepatnya.

"Dah Haera!" teriaknya mulai berjalan menjauh juga. Aku menoleh dan membalas lambaiannya.

"Dah Yoosung!" balasku tak kalah kencang dari teriakannya sambil tersenyum senang. Untuk sesaat kusadari ekspresinya berubah terkejut. Apa aku salah bicara? Ah aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Jaehee dan Rika sudah menungguku.

 **-oooOooo-**

Barusan itu? Senyumnya?

...

Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya dan jujur saja senyumnya itu bagai belasan panah dewa asmara yang langsung menghujam dadaku. Pantas saja Zen hyung menggoda nya. Ah untung saja aku tadi bersikap ramah padanya. Tapi jika dia berteman dengan Rika dan Jaehee pasti susah untuk mendekati. Yah tak apa lah aku juga tidak pernah bersikap kasar pada mereka. Kurasa mereka bisa menerimaku jika suatu hari aku menjadi pac... HAH AKU PASTI SUDAH GILA! Terlalu lama melajang benar benar berdampak buruk bagi kewarasanku. Masih terlalu cepat untuk mengajaknya berpacaran kami baru saja saling kenal.

"Yoosung!" Tegur sebuah suara memanggilku dari kejauhan. Asal suara itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Saeran hyung.

"Sedang apa kau berdiri disana ayo kembali ke kamar." ajaknya padaku. Ia berjalan di koridor menuju asrama putra. Sementara aku masih berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

"Iya ayo!" sahutku menghampirinya. Ah ini kesempatan bagus Haera kan sekelas dengannya kurasa tidak ada salahnya meminta bantuan Saeran hyung dalam hal ini.

"Hyung..." panggilku begitu sampai kearahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Hm... Aku boleh minta tolong?" tanyaku kembali.

"Minta tolong apa?" ia memasang wajah heran.

"Bantu aku dekat dengan Kim Haera ya? Murid kehormatan di kelasmu itu." pintaku memohon mohon.

 **-oooOooo-**

Kata kata Yoosung menghujam ku bagai belasan anak panah Ares sang dewa perang yang langsung menembus dadaku. Menyisakan sebuah rasa sakit yang begitu mencengkram jantungku.

"Kenapa? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya." Apa nada bicara ku berubah? Mengapa?

"Ya baru saja aku berpapasan dengannya. Kurasa dia cukup baik dan menarik juga manis. Dia juga ramah kepadaku meski awalnya sempat ketus. Tapi sebelum kami berpisah ia melempar senyum yang sangat menawan." Yoosung begitu antusias saat menceritakan kisah pertemuannya dengan Haera.

Mendengar Yoosung menyinggung soal senyum Haera aku jadi teringat ia juga melempar senyum padaku tadi pagi. Ya memang manis, memang menawan, dan sangat kuat serta hangat sampai tanpa kusadari gunung es dihatiku perlahan meleleh karenanya. Aku benar benar tak bisa menahan senyum simpulku saat memikirkannya.

"Hyung..." tegur Yoosung padaku. Ia memecah lamunanku.

"Ah maaf aku agak mengantuk." sahutku setengah tersadar dari lamunan. Jadi Yoosung juga menyukainya ya, apa harus aku bilang? Bahwa aku juga menyukainya? Tapi apa akan menyakiti Yoosung? Dia sudah ku anggap layaknya adikku sendiri. Rasanya tidak tega jika aku harus menyakiti perasaannya. Dia pasti akan mundur jika ku bilang bahwa aku menyukainya juga.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku befikir sejenak, kurasa harus ku beritahu sejak awal agar kami bisa bersaing secara sehat.

"Ya tentu saja akan ku bantu kau agar dekat dengannya..." Keparat! Otak dan mulutku tidak sinkron.

"Wah kau memang baik hyung. Maaf merepotkan ya. Mulai hari ini mohon kerja samanya." Yoosung membungkuk hormat kearahku sambil berkata seperti itu sebelum aku sempat meralat kata kataku. Apa aku baru saja melakukan hal yang salah? Apa ini artinya aku memberikan orang yang kusuka pada Yoosung? Apa benar aku menyukai Haera? Aku benar benar berharap ini bukan rasa suka.

 **-oooOooo-**

Aku melamun dalam kegelapan menatap langit kangit kamar yang dihias stiker stiker bintang glow in the dark. Iya dalam kegelapan karena sekarang sudah waktu tidur. Jaehee dan Rika sudah tenggelam jauh ke dunia mimpi mereka, tapi aku tidak. Genggaman tangan Yoosung sangat membekas diingatanku, rasanya benar benar lembut seperti tangan kakak. Aku jadi mengingat sosok itu dan aku benar benar merindukannya. Dua tahun sudah berlalu tapi aku masing tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia telah tiada.

Aku bangkit dari kasur dan beranjak kemeja belajar. Ku nyalakan lampu belajar sebagai sumber peneranganku dan mulai mencari salah satu diantara barisan buku buku yang tadi pagi ku susun rapih. Jariku terhenti pada sebuah sketchbook yang agak usang dan segeralah kutarik benda itu keluar dari jepitan buku buku lain.

Tiap lembar buku itu ku buka dengan penuh kehati hatian. Sampai akhirnya aku berhenti. Di sebuah sketsa pria muda yang tengah duduk di dalam cafe dengan pandangan sendu ke luar jendela. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil memasang ekspresi yang sangat muram. Hari itu... Adalah saat pertama dan terakhir kalinya ku ukir wajah tampannya dalam bukuku ini. Ingatan ingatan menyedihkan dari masa lalu mulai menyeruak keluar dari dasar otakku.

Dia meninggal karenaku tapi tetap menyayangiku bahkan hingga hembusan nafas terakhirnya. Masih segar diingatan ku bagaimana ia mengusap kepalaku yang menangis kencang disebelahnya. Aku sangat tidak berguna. Aku benar benar pembawa sial. Keluarga ku akhirnya kehilangan sosok yang paling kami banggakan karena ulahku. Meskipun tak satupun dari mereka menyalahkanku tetap saja aku merasa bersalah karena insiden itu. Andai waktu bisa kuputar balik. Andai kesalahanku bisa kutebus.

"Tidakkk! Jangan!" ucapku panik dengan suara agak nyaring karena air mata mulai berjatuhan tanpa kusadari, membasahi potrait nya yang selalu ku jaga baik baik selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Ya tuhan gambarnya jadi rusak. Aku bodoh sekali! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

"Kakak... Maaf... Aku minta maaf gambar dirimu jadi rusak karena kebodohanku! Aku minta maaf... Aku minta maaf ka... Karena kebodohanku sudah merusak gambarmu... Merusak hidupmu... Bahkan mengakhiri hidupmu! Aku minta maaf!" ucapku penuh sesal. Aku menangis sejadi jadinya saat itu juga. Sambil terduduk di kolong meja belajar.

"Haera?!" Suara lembut Jaehee memanggilku. Aku pasti membangunkannya.

"Kau kenapa?" ia segera menghampiriku dan aku pun langsung memeluknya begitu ia sampai di dekatku. Pelukan Jaehee rasanya sangat hangat.

 **-oooOooo-**

"Siap? 1, 2, 3, 4..." Ketua kelas kami yang terhormat kini mulai memimpin pemanasan di pinggir lapangan sambil berteriak lantang. Namanya adalah Wo Eun Yoo.

Dengan setengah lesu aku ikuti tiap gerakan yang ia contohkan pada kami. Ya tentu saja lesu, kesedihan paska tadi malam aku menangis hebat nyatanya belum terhapus sepenuhnya oleh mimpi. Bahkan kini mungkin akan lebih sulit lagi karena sisa kesedihan itu menjelma menjadi mata sembab yang mengerikan. Saat aku bercermin di ruang ganti tadi, dapat kulihat jelas bahwa make up yang kupoles tidak cukup baik untuk menyamarkannya. Yah sudah lah peduli amat, paling paling orang mengira aku menangis bahagia karena bisa sekolah disini. Padahal... Hah baru hari pertama saja aku sudah dibuat ilfil sekaligus ketakutan oleh laki laki mesum berambut putih bernama Zen, bertengkar dengan Saeyoung si anak perdana mentri Korea Selatan yang tidak mau salah hanya karena sebuah kripik, dan memaki Jumin karena sikap yang luar biasa buruk bahkan setelah aku menolongnya.

Ah bicara soal Saeyoung aku agak heran, ia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa apa antara aku dan dia tadi malam. Ntah itu hanya akal bulusnya untuk menungguku lengah atau dia memang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memaksaku melakukan hal hal tidak masuk akal yang akan mempermalukanku. Tapi terserah ia mau melakukan apa yang jelas aku kan tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Meski ancamannya sukses membuatku takut, tentu saja di dasar hatiku aku ingin membela diri dan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa aku tidak bersalah.

"Baiklah sekarang lari keliling lapangan, perempuan 3 putaran dan laki laki 5 putaran." usai beres dengan pemanasan ia mulai mengkomandokan kami untuk berlari. Hei jangan salah, 3 putaran memang kedengarannya sedikit tapi kalau kalian lihat lapangannya-yang ukurannya nyaris 5 kali ukuran lapangan basket-pasti kalian akan mengemis meminta jumlah putarannya dikurangi.

 _ **Vrriiitttt...**_

Begitu peluit berbunyi kami langsung berlari. Tentu saja seperti kebanyakan amatir, kami berlari saling salip menyalip di awal dan tertatih tatih menstabilkan paru paru di bagian akhir. Aku mencoba berlari dengan lebih cerdik. Kumanfaatkan kaki ku yang cukup jenjang untuk mengambil langkah besar agar bisa mengimbangi anak anak lain yang berlari cepat dengan langkah kecil.

Dari kejauhan nampak segerombolan anak mulai ikut mengisi sisi lain lapangan. Sepertinya mereka rombongan dari kelas 3. Aku mengamatinya terus sambil berharap tidak ada Jumin atau pun Zen yang akan ikut berolahraga satu lapangan dengan kelasku. Dan bodohnya aku karena terlalu sibuk melihat kerumunan itu aku malah menyandung kakiku sendiri dan nyaris saja jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah terparut oleh aspal. Untung saja seseorang menangkapku dari belakang dan menahan jatuhku dengan melingkari tangannya ke pinggangku.

Aku tersentak kaget. Dari tangannya yang kekar dan penuh otot dapat kupastikan yang memahanku adalah laki laki. Oke benar benar aku bodoh. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan kudapati Saeran lah yang menyelamatiku.

"Hati hati! Dasar bodoh jatuh tersungkur karena tersandung kaki sendiri. Memangnya kau baru belajar jalan?" ucapannya tentu saja terdengar ketus di telingaku. Tapi biar bagaimana pun ia yang menyelamatkanku barusan.

"Ma-" kata kataku terpotong mendapati Saeyoung menarik narik baju Saeran untuk mengajaknya berlari.

"Saeran! Ayo!" ujarnya semangat. Sementara Saeran yang di seret hanya menurut sambil mendengus sebal.

Usai berlari guru olahraga kami yang lumayan sangar itu menjelaskan materi ajar kami hari ini. Permainan bola Voli. Ah! Asli! Aku benci sekali permainan ini, pasalnya tanganku yang kecil ini selalu jadi korban keganasan bola bola voli yang begitu besar dan keras itu. Setelah penjelasan singkat ia mulai membagi kami dalam beberapa tim. Untuk kali ini aku satu tim dengan Jaehee tapi tidak dengan Rika.

"Baiklah perempuan lebih dulu. Kalian, kalian cepat turun kelapangan!" bagai titah sang ratu pada rakyatnya kami pun-selaku 2 tim yang ia tunjuk tadi-segera menurut dan memasuk area lapangan.

"Haera apa permainan voli mu bagus?" tanya Jaehee.

"Tidak. Aku selalu kesulitan dalam melakukan smash atau pun service." ku akui itu.

"Oke kalau begitu ambil posisi Libero dekat net." dengan segera aku pun menurut padanya.

Permainan berlangsung cukup seru terutama skil kedua tim yang sama sama lumayan-buruk. Diantara lubang lubang net dan jejeran manusia manusia di tim seberang dapat kulihat Yoosung menatap kearahku. Ia membawa banyak buku tebal di tangannya. Dari arahnya pasti ia baru saja dari perpustakaan.

"Cheer Up!" teriaknya padaku. Dan baru saja aku hendak membalas ucapannya sebuah bola menghantam kepalaku dengan kencang.

"Haera!" Terdengar beberapa orang meneriaki namaku dan tiba tiba saja semua menjadi gelap.

Aku terbangun di sebuah ranjang putih lengkap dengan selimut hangat dan bantal lembut. Mataku mencoba beradaptasi dengan pemandangan baru ini. Ruang perawatan? Apa yang terjadi? Tunggu! Ah iya kepalaku sempat dihantam bola sebelumnya.

Perlahan aku mencoba bangkit dari posisi terlentangku. Hanya untuk mengintip apakah jam pelajaran olahraga masih berlangsung atau tidak sekaligus mencari tau pukul berapa sekarang. Setelah bersusah payah untuk duduk, akhirnya ku putar badanku untuk melihat ke lapangan lewat jendela ya terpasang tepat diatas kepalaku. Rupanya masih jam pelajaran olahraga berlangsung dan kini giliran tim laki laki yang saling beradu.

Aku merasakan bosan mulai mengambil alih pikiranku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kepalaku masih terasa pusing dan untuk apa pula aku kembali ke lapangan jika tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Lebih baik beristirahat saja disini. Dalam ruang perawatan yang bernuansa serba putih dan monoton ini. Meski begitu aku tetap mencoba menikmati saat saat ini dengan memejamkan mata sambil bersandar pada bantal dan menikmati semilir angin pagi yang bercampur aroma mirip rumah sakit.

 _ **Klek**_

Sebuah suara sukses membuat mataku terbuka untuk mencari tau siapa yang baru saja membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan ini. Karena sekeliling kasurku ditutupi gorden akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mengintip siluetnya dari posisiku saat ini lewat celah celah gorden.

Dari postur badannya yang tegap dan tinggi sepertinya laki laki. Ia berdiri di ujung kasurku. Pemisah diantara kami benar benar hanya sebuah gorden. Perlahan ia mulai membuka blazer hitamnya yang menjadi seragam wajib semua siswa siswi disini disusul oleh dasinya. Oke percayalah aku ketakutan sekarang. Awas saja kalau berani macam macam. Aku mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa kugunakan untuk menyambitnya kalau kalau ia hendak berbuat buruk. Tapi tidak ada apapun kecuali selimut, bantal dan... Aha! Sepatuku! Dengan susah payah kucoba meraih sepatu itu sambil berusaha tidak membuat suara apapun.

 _ **Krettt...**_

Celaka! Ranjangnya-yang terbuat dari besi-sedikit bergeser dan menimbulkan suara decitan yang memekakan telinga.

 _ **Sreekkk**_

Ia membuka gordennyaaa!

"Huuaaaa!"

"Apa yang-Aw!"

"Eh?..."

"Aduh! Hidungku!"

Oke sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan. Aku menyerang si pelaku penarikan gorden dengan sepatuku secara membabi buta tanpa tau siapa dan apa maunya. Sekarang ia meringis kesakitan mendapati wajahnya menjadi korban lemparan sepatuku. Laki laki itu berdiri diujung ranjangku sambil memegangi wajahnya. Hm oke aku agak mengerti situasinya sekarang, melihat beberapa bagian tubuh dan pakaiannya di coreng oleh sesuatu yang tampak cair dan warna warni. Cat mungkin? Apa itu alasannya membuka blazer miliknya? Dan dari rambutnya sepertinya aku kenal dia.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya agak kesal.

"Kau yang ada apa? Tiba tiba masuk ke ruang perawatan dan melepas seragammu begitu. Jelas saja aku takut. Apa lagi kau tiba tiba menarik gordennya. Jelas saja aku makin takut." penjelasanku yang agak berbelit belit ditanggapinya dengan hembusan nafas panjang.

"Nona. Biar ku jelaskan situasinya. Aku baru datang dari ruang kesenian karena terpeleset jatuh. Aneka macam cat menumpahi seragamku dan kaki tanganku terkilir disertai lecet lecet. Itu lah sebabnya aku kemari. Dan alasanku membuka gordenmu jelas karena aku khawatir. Samar samar ku lihat kau mengolong ngolong ke bawah ranjang kukira tadi kau jatuh atau kejang kejang. Makanya lekas saja kubuka gordennya." jelasnya padaku dengan pembawaan yang luar biasa datar tapi sangat berkelas. Dari rambut tosca nya itu jelas terlihat bahwa dia adalah Kim Jihyun aka V.

Aku membisu mendengar penjelasannya. Ternyata kalau dipikir pikir aku benar benar rusuh dan paranoid.

"Maafkan aku." ucapku penuh sesal padanya. Ia tak bergeming sesaat.

"Sudahlah." sahutnya santai.

 _ **Srekkk...**_

Ia menutup kembali gordennya. Tunggu! Dia V kan? Oke kurasakan sekujur tubuhku beranjak lemas dalam sekarang. Aku mulai berbaring lagi dan menggulung tubuhku dalam selimut. Bukan apa apa tentu saja aku panik dan takut. Pertengkaranku dengan Saeyoung dan Jumin boleh dibilang murni kesalahan mereka. Tapi kali ini... Aish mati kau Haera!

 _ **Klek**_

Lagi lagi pintu terbuka.

"Haer..ra." Dapat kudengar suara Jaehee yang tadinya hendak menyapaku dengan riang berubah pelan-kurasa karena mendapati adanya sosok V disana.

"Rika?" panggilnya dengan lembut. Tapi yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Mendadak atmosfernya jadi berat disini.

 _ **Srekkk...**_

"Haera!" panggilnya padaku dengan ceria.

"Rika?" aku pura pura tidur untuk membuatnya berfikir bahwa aku tidak tau apapun mengenai kejadian dia dan V barusan-memang benar aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya juga sih.

"Aku membangunkanmu? Maaf maaf. Kondisimu sudah baikan?" tanyanya seraya duduk disamping ranjangku sementara aku masih setia berbaring.

"Aku baik. Sudah saatnya ke kelas ya?" jawab dan tanyaku balik.

"Iya. Tapi kalau kau masih pusing kau bisa beristirahat dulu disini." tawar Rika padaku.

"Bolehkah?" tanyaku tak percaya. Rika menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan mantap.

"Kalau begitu bisa minta tolong ambilkan bukuku? Aku masih ingin tetap belajar walau sedikit."

"Ya tentu. Nanti akan kubawakan setelah aku ganti baju. Tunggu ya." Rika kembali keluar meninggalkanku sendiri-dengan V yang terduduk dikursi malas sambil mengobati lecet lecetnya dengan obat merah.

Sepertinya pernah terjadi sesuatu antara Rika dan V. Aku coba mengira ngira apa yang terjadi pada mereka dimasa lalu. Tapi tentu saja aku tetap tidak tau kebenarannya.

 _ **Klek**_

"Hyungggg!" teriak seseorang yang bahkan lebih rusuh dariku saat is memasuki ruang perawatan. Dari suaranya bisa ku tebak. Dia pasti Saeyoung.

"Saeyoung! Jangan berteriak teriak! Ini tempat orang sakit!" bentak Saeran yang tampak lebih dewasa dibandingkan kakaknya itu.

"Baiklah. Maaf." bisik Saeyoung setengah meledek.

"Kau baik hyung?" tanya Saeran pada V. Aku jadi terpaksa menguping percakapan mereka.

"Ia hanya terpeleset minyak dan tertimpa penyangga kanvas saat melukis tadi." jelas V. Konyol sekali sakitnya itu. Tunggu! Melukis? Oke ini buruk. Apa dia salah satu anggota club melukis? Oh God. Pupus sudah harapanku untuk jadi salah satu anggotanya.

"Kau lihat ada orang lain di ruangan ini?" tanya Saeran. Maksudnya apa dia mencariku?

"Ada. Kurasa dia teman kalian. Dia di ranjang ketiga.."

"Haera?" panggil Saeran padaku dari posisinya yang agak jauh itu. Haruskah aku menyahutinya? Tapi jika ku tidak bukannya tidak sopan ya? Ia kan juga sudah menolongku saat lari tadi.

"Hm... Iya?" jawab ku seramah mungkin.

 **-ooOoo-**

"Kau baik?" tanyaku pada Haera. Aku benar benar cemas karenanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia terhantam bola voli dan langsung pingsan begitu saja. Ku kira dia akan lupa ingatan atau bagaimana, untunglah itu tidak terjadi.

Tapi jauh dalam dasar hatiku ada perasaan yang lebih mendominasi dari sekedar perasaan cemas. Sakit hati. Itulah yang kurasakan begitu tau alasan Haera salah fokus sampai terhantam bola adalah karena Yoosung.

"Aku baik. Tidak perlu cemas." jawabnya dengan suara lembut. Aku jadi benci mendengar suara itu. Karena setiap kali kudengar suara itu rasanya denyut jantungku jadi tak karuan, badan ku terasa panas, dan nafasku jadi sesak. Tapi yang terburuk adalah ada perasaan marah yang tak kalah luar biasa saat mendengar suaranya. Bukan, aku bukan marah padanya. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena tidak mau mengakui bahwa aku mulai menyukainya dan membiarkan Yoosung menjalankan tiap tiap rencana pendekatannya. Setelah ini apa perasaan ini akan semakin dalam? Jika iya apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Tumben kau peduli pada orang lain?" Saeyoung menyerengai sambil menyikut tubuhku.

"Ia membantuku kemarin jadi tidak ada salahnya aku menganggapnya teman dan bertanya tentang kondisinya." teman? Apa aku tidak terdengar munafik?

"Oh begitu. Teman sampai harus mengge-" ucapan Saeyoung terpotong karena langsung kubekap mulutnya.

"Sudahlah kalian kembali sana ke kelas." pinta hyung seraya berjalan menuju ranjang keempat dari 5 ranjang yang berbaris rapih di sisi ruang perawatan.

"Oke. Hati hati hyung. Segeralah kembali sebelum makan siang atau ruangan ini akan sumpek nantinya." tentu saja sumpek. Kalian kira fans nya akan membiarkannya istirahat tenang? Tentu saja tidak. Yang ada justru mereka membuat sakit palsu agar bisa satu ruang perawatan dengan hyung. Kasihan memang yang meski tak kupungkiri bukan hanya fans dia yang begitu.

"Sampai jumpa hyung." pamit Saeyoung.

"Kalian berdua lekas sembuh ya." ujarku sambil melenggang pergi.

 **-oooOooo-**

Suasana begitu tenang kala aku mulai membuka lembaran buku Sejarah Korea sejak hampir sejam yang lalu. Jujur saja sebenarnya aku juga malas belajar disaat punya kesempatan untuk bersantai seperti ini. Tapi aku bersekolah kesini bukan untuk bersantai santai. Lagi pula suasana hening ini membuatku dengan mudah menyerap pelajaran dibandingkan dengan di kelas. Waktu menunjukan pukul 11.40. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan tentu saja meskipun aku lapar aku tidak akan beranjak ke kantin. Serius mungkin sejak kemarin aku akan jadi satu satunya anak yang phobia pada kantin. Tau bukan alasannya? Karena Zen.

Tapi aku tidak perlu khawatir. Rika dan Jaehee tadi mampir kemari dan membawakan beberapa buku juga makanan dari tas ku.

"Mau sampai kapan disini?" tanya V padaku. Iya, sepertinya padaku karena tidak ada orang lain selain kami berdua disini.

"Nanti saja. Setelah jam makan siang." jawabku yang tidak mendapat tanggapan lanjutan darinya.

Ia hanya mengenakan kembali seragam penuh cat nya dan keluar dari ruang perawatan, meninggalkanku seorang diri. Selepas kepergiannya suasana makin sepi dan itu membuatku mengantuk. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya tidur dulu sebentar.

 **-ooOoo-**

Aku luar biasa bodoh. Bisa bisanya kemunculanku berakibat pada Haera yang akhirnya terkena hantaman bola voli yang luar biasa besar dan kerasnya. Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, aku tidak bisa menjenguknya sampai jam istirahat makan siang karena guru mata pelajaranku hari ini-sekaligus guru yang tadi memintaku membawa setumpuk buku tebal dari perpus sendirian-sedang memberiku masa percobaan. Jika aku izin ketoilet saja aku akan gagal dalam semua pelajarannya dan tidak diperkenankan mengikuti pelajarannya selama setahun. Ah menyebalkan padahal hanya karena tugas liburan berupa makalah membosankan yang tidak kukerjakan dengan baik.

Oke lupakan soal itu. Aku malah jadi memulai sesi curhat. Intinya aku sekarang sedang berlari lari menuju ruang perawatan sambil membawa beberapa makanan. Kuharap Haera masih disana dan dengan kondisi baik. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri bila sampai Haera celaka karenaku.

Dengan nafas tersengal sengal aku berhenti di depan pintu ruang perawatan dan membukanya perlahan.

 _ **Klek**_

Aku melangkah masuk dengan perlahan, meminimalisir sebisa mungkin suara suara yang bisa mengganggu orang disini. Kubuka gorden pertama, tapi ia tidak ada disana. Begitupun dengan gorden kedua. Hingga akhirnya gorden ketiga dibuka, barulah kulihat sosoknya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Rasa lelahku usai berlari lari seolah sirna begitu melihat wajahnya. Detak jantungku mulai kacau. Temponya tidak jelas dan nadanya jelas tak beraturan. Badanku gemetar ya tuhan. Nafasku pun rasanya makin cepat dan tanpa bermaksud mengganggu kuhampiri dirinya yang berbaring bersama buku pelajaran. Aku terduduk di samping ranjangnya hanya untuk menikmati wajah manisnya saat tertidur pulas begini. Tak dapat kutahan senyum kagumku saat melihatnya tetap semangat belajat meski di ruang perawatan. Ini harusnya menjadi motivasi bagiku dasar Yoosung pemalas.

Haera tampak mulai terusik oleh kedatanganku. Aish sudah membuatnya terluka kini aku juga mengganggu proses pemulihannya.

"Yoosung?" panggilnya dengan mata masih berkedip sesekali untuk membiasakan cahaya di sekitar. Ya tuhan wajahnya. Kenapa bisa selucu ini. Aku pasti sudah berteriak menggila jika wajahnya ini hanya kulihat di televisi atau monitor. Tapi aku lebih bersyukur begini karena aku bahkan melihatnya secara live. Tak peduli batinku sudah menjerit heboh sementara tenggorokanku menahan suara yang bisa jadi membuat gempar orang orang.

"Ha-Haera... Maaf mengganggu." aku tergagap. Pasti aku kelihatan bodoh. Ia mulai mencoba berganti posisi menjadi duduk.

"Berbaring saja. Aku yakin kau masih pusing." cegahku.

"Tidak apa." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm... Haera aku minta maaf." ucapku sesegera mungkin. Jelas saja harus segera karena sedari tadi aku nyaris gila dibuatnya karena merasa amat bersalah.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang ceroboh." tuh kan. Sudah manis dia baik pula. Ia pasti tidak ingin membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Tapi tetap saja jika aku tidak memanggilmu kau pasti tidak akan terluka begini." sesalku yang masih mengemis maaf darinya.

"Aku baik Yoosung. Sudahlah lupakan saja. Kau bawa apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Aku pun segera membuka kotak makan yang kubawa.

"Makan siang untukmu. Tadi aku kuatir kau tidak bisa ke kantin maka dari itu ku buatkan saja makan siang untukmu. Memang sederhana sekali karena aku membuatnya dadakan." ucapku sambil mengeluarkan isinya.

"Wah! Sushi?! Kau membuatnya sendiri? Tapi dimana?" ia tampak senang astaga. Makanan ini memang paling pas untuk PDKT.

"Aku meminjam dapur klub memasak." jelasku padanya. Ia tampak tertarik dan mulai menyantapnya.

 _"Oishi desu..."_ ucapnya setelah menelan sepotong sushinya.

 _"Arigatou..."_ sahutku. Yaampun aku-aku... Aku... Aarrggghhh! Rasanya mau meledak saking senangnya.

Oke melihatnya menikmati masakanku rasanya aku jadi ikut kenyang. Padahal karena saking sibuknya membuat sushi aku belum makan hingga saat ini.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Haera padaku. Ntah dia cenayang atau memiliki kemampuan telepati.

"Ah jangan khawatir tentangku."

"Belum ya? Kalau begitu habis kan bersama. Ayo!" ajaknya. Yah, bodoh saja kalau aku menerima ajakannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia memasang wajah yang membuatku tidak sanggup menolaknya. Akhirnya kusantap juga makanan itu. Aneh padahal kami baru kenal tadi malam tapi kenapa rasanya sekarang kami begitu dekat?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be contiued**

 **Ps:**

 **Setelah kuusahain bikin padet supaya itu scene sketchbook hilang bisa masuk akhirnya masih gagal juga. Aku malah terlena sama pertemuan MC dengan tokoh Mysme yang lain. Ya maaf ya pokoknya tadinya mau kubuat panjang sekalian tapi ntah kenapa rasanya agak ga enak aja gitu kalau jomplang sama chapter sebelumnya. Sebagai note keterlambatan update disebabkan karena Komputerku malah sok sok'an ngikutin hp ku yang rusak. Alhasil harus numpang sana sinih deh biar bisa tetep ngetik.**

 **Bales Review:**

Venus Issebelle Angelic: ini lanjutannya semoga kamu suka :)

joybee-ya: terima kasih banyak sudah menunggu^^

Do-S 1412: Aduh aku telat update. Pasti uasnya udah beres ya. Ancaman sevennya aku simpen di chapter depan tapinya, kecewa ga nih? Hehehe...

Meenyaaw: Maaf ya kalau jadi kurang nyaman bacanya. Soalnya di ff ku yang sebelah namanya memang punya peran penting. Makanya sekalian jadi ciri khas ff ku, aku kasih nama deh-walaupun alay banget. :v anyway thank you...

DongbangChangmin: Hayo sama siapa coba? Ff ini mau ku buat reverse harem sebenernya dan sejujurnya aku belum kepikiran mau jodohin si Haera sama siapa. Thank you for be my number one fan ToT *nangis kejer *cipikacipiki

 **Epilog Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku meremas sandwich isi tuna yang kubeli dari kantin tadi. Sambil berdiri di depan pintu ruang perawatan dengan bodohnya. Siapa yang mengenalnya lebih dulu bukan masalahnya. Siapa yang lebih mencintainya juga bukan masalah-aku bahkan masih bingung apa aku benar benar menyukainya atau tidak, disaat Yoosung sudah lebih dulu melakukan serangan- pada akhirnya semua hasil ada ditangan Haera. Ia lah yang akan menentukan siapa orang yang akan bersanding dengannya. Dan kurasa orang itu bukan aku. Andai aku punya keberanian lebih besar dari yang kumiliki saat ini apa hasilnya akan berbeda? Apa Yoosung akan mundur karena persahabatan kami? Atau kami justru bersaing secara sehat?

Ingatanku tiba tiba saja kembali pada saat saat ia terhantam bola. Ntah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku saat itu. Yang jelas begitu kurasakan Haera akan celaka, badanku bergerak dengan otomatis dan sangat cepat. Ia bahkan jatuh lebih dulu kepelukanku-yang sebelumnya masih terduduk di tepi lapangan- dibandingkan dengan Jaehee yang ada di sebelahnya. Aku bahkan menggendongnya tanpa rasa beban menuju ruang perawatan karena tandu datang terlalu lama. Aku merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Memangnya aku pernah bersikap begini baik pada orang lain? Pada Saeyoung, mungkin. Dia kembaranku. Tapi tidak dengan orang lain. Dan aku masih bertanya apa aku menyukainya atau tidak? Mulai sekarang panggil saja aku 'Si Idiot Saeran' aku tidak akan marah.


End file.
